Cuz I Love All The Poison
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jeff Hardy/OMC/CM Punk, Redge. Punk's been on a mission to "save" the masses from Jeff Hardy. & his lover might be a way to further hurt his enemy. Jeff needs backup. AU, OOC.
1. Blow Me

**CM Punk's already on a crusade to "save" the masses from themselves, this mission includes ridding them of their "enabler" Jeff Hardy, of course. Seeing his enemy in the back w/ his boyfriend only sparks a new way to further hurt his nemesis. A new project. Jeff Hardy/OMC/CM Punk. Sex, rape, kidnapping, bondage, drug references, biased preachiness. Gerard Davis is my OC. He is a fictional character. This story is not real, it never happened. Redge thrown in b/c I choose not to escape Adam Copeland, my lovable blonde. & as I've said before, there is NOT enough Redge in this world. Adam was never injured. There was no Edge & Vickie at all, kayfabe, storyline or otherwise. Whatever Randy was doing.. eh, he'll be helping Edge with Jeff & Punk. Note; I have rewrote this feud. I had to change some stuff. I own nothing or no one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuz I Love All The Poison;<br>Chapter one/ 'Blow Me..'  
>Rated; M L, S (fondling, sucking, fingering, fucking, drug references, smoking)**

"Be right back." Jeff said as he took off toward his locker room.

"Kay." Gerard nodded as he got out his cigarettes. It was a smoke-free building, but as soon as Jeff got his shit, they were out of there and he could light up as soon as they stepped out into the parking garage. He had been looking down when the pack of Marlboros were snatched from his hands. "Hey?" He growled, staring up into the smirking face of CM Punk, Jeff's self-righteous enemy.

"Well-well.. so I finally get to meet the 'great' Gerard Davis. Must say I'm unimpressed."

The comic book writer narrowed his eyes as Punk tisked.

"Must say you're a discredit to that shirt." Punk pointed to the Misfits shirt Gerard wore.

_'Y'mean like you're a discredit to air-breathers..?'_ Gerard thought.

"See you're hanging out with Jeff Hardy. Typical. You're a filthy addict like he is. Polluting my air with this garbage."

"I've been clean and Jeff's fine." The nerve of this asshole. Maybe Gerard had his past problems, but he was sober now and Punk didn't know a damn thing about him or Jeff. "Now give me my smokes before I rip your heart out." Gerard growled, jerking the cigarettes out of Punk's hands.

Jeff came up and draped an arm around Gerard's shoulder, giving Punk a wild grin. "Guess he told you." He laughed before leading Gerard off.

"Yeah, take you filthy bitch away, Hardy. Go shoot up or something." Punk shouted at them, receiving a middle finger from both of them for his troubles.

Punk growled to himself before stalking away. Fucking Jeff Hardy, disgusting vermin. He was polluting the minds of his fans with his free-spirit 'live for the moment' life-style crap. The mindless sheep didn't know any better. They had to be told what to do. And with Jeff marketing his addiction to the masses, they ate it up like candy. Unwitted to the damage they were inflicting. Now he was sinking his poison deeper into another. Someone who had 'claimed' he was clean and sober, albeit the unhealthy appetite of cigarettes and coffee he harbored.

Jeff had to be stopped before he infected any more. Punk always knew this and it was his mission to inform and save the masses, whether they wanted it or not. Of course, they wouldn't want it.. They were too stupid and mindless to want what was good for them. Punk had to preach and show them. And Punk thought to himself that he just might show Gerard too..

-xx-

Gerard lay beside Jeff on the hotel bed, sweat-laced and naked, both panted in the usual post sex bliss. "That guy's a dick."

"Punk? Yeah. Sorry." Jeff replied, biting on his nails. Damn polish was already chipped.

Gerard shoved a piece of his black hair behind his ear. "Does he seriously think that straightedge bullshit makes him perfect? People are supposed to be flawed. It's the natural order."

"He thinks it makes him better than everyone. Better than me." Jeff added.

Gerard snorted a giggle. "No one's better than you."

Jeff smiled as he kissed him on the cheek. "Some would dispute the shit outta that."

"Then they'd be wrong." Gerard whispered, picking Jeff's hand up and playing with his fingers.

Jeff had hooked up with Gerard at some show they were at. Davis and a couple of his friends and brother Mike, had been in the crowd and Jeff, Morrison and Randy went to hang out with them after the event.

Currently Jeff had already had a rough year. Feuding with his friend Edge over the title. Having his beloved brother Matt viciously turn on him, cost him his dreams and slander him while whining about 'superior' Hardys and shit. And while Matt was out of the picture right now and he'd finished up with Edge, now Jeff had Punk and his preachy anti-everything bullshit to deal with. At least with Edge, shit was never personal. It was over the fucking title. Jeff wanted it and Edge had it. Then Edge wanted it back and Jeff had and back and forth... Course the Matt and Edge past came back up and lead people to believe it was personal... But no. Matt was always bitter that Jeff didn't hate Edge the same as he did. Why Matt hated Edge was lost to memory. They were typical 'Hatfields and the McCoys' at this point.

It wasn't Jeff's business and Adam wasn't a bad guy. Adam wasn't Jeff's enemy and after all was said and done in the end, Matt proved himself to be the crazy one. Edge was a bit sleazy in the ring, full of hot air.. but it wasn't Edge attacking Jeff in stairwells and running him off the road or messing with his fucking pyro. That was all his own damn brother.

Jeff took care of Matt and now he had Punk to fucking deal with. Probably Edge too if he decided to go back after his title.. but for Edge it was simply the gold. Edge would cheat and try to win it anyway he could and he would whine and pander, Jeff knew Edge... but Jeff didn't think Edge would try to end his career. For Matt and Punk, it seemed their main goal in life was to end Jeff's career.

"You haven't talked to your brother in awhile?" Gerard asked.

Jeff shook his head. "No. Matt's.. I dunno what the fuck is his deal, man. He hated me all of a sudden. I mean, we've had our rough patches and shit before, but this goes too far. Punk is going too far. I swear, I think I should team up with Adam. Give him as many fucking title shots as he wants if he could help me get rid of fucking Punk... but he's just.. it's complicated."

"You still have a crush on him?"

"I.. ehg.. What?" He looked down at the smaller male beside him, perplexed. "No.. What?"

Gerard laughed. "Your lips say No-No, but your cock sez Yes-Yes.. and so does your expression and response."

"Oh, stop. Maybe I did, years ago. I got over that shit."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No. Adam loves Randy anyway and Jay on the fucking weekends."

Gerard snorted. "You're the one who sounds jealous."

"Completely besides the point." Jeff smiled. Then he laughed. "I swear, sometimes I think Matt and Punk get together and fuck each other, getting off on their own brand of Jeff-Hardy-Hate. 'Oh, I hate Jeff..' 'No, I hate Jeff more..' 'Not more than me. I hate him so much, I blew him up', 'Well, I actually took his title.. unf, unf.. fuck me.. hate Jeff.. hate.. that's it..' Blah blah blah.." Jeff ranted, making his voice sound high and girlie for 'mimicking/mocking' their voices. He burst out laughing at the end.

Gerard laughed with him. "I think you need something to help you get over all that shit. If only for a moment or two.." He smiled, letting his fingers ghost down Jeff's chest as he kissed him.

"Uhm.. what do you have in mind?" Jeff purred, biting his lip and staring into his lover's hazel eyes.

Gerard smiled, kissing him again, satisfied when he heard Jeff groan into his mouth when he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

-xx-

Adam stood on his knees on the bed with his arms placed on the head board. He was naked and he leaned forward some, shifting his legs apart before giving a little wiggle. "Like this, Mister Orton..?" He looked back over his shoulder, flipping his hair to the side.

"And what is not to like..?" Randy purred, reaching over to the blonde and letting his hands trace up Adam's body starting from his hips and up his sides. Adam groaned as he felt the hands move under his him, fingertips brushing along his nipples and down his stomach. "So beautiful.." Randy whispered, feeling Adam's tummy sink in and his breath hitch. "How would everyone feel if they saw their former champion like this, Edge.. hm..?"

"Oh, I could give a shit.. touch me.." Adam whimpered, bucking his hips and trying to coax those hands down to more needy parts.

"Insolent brat." The hands were taken away and Adam squeaked as he felt a swat on his asscheek.

"Ungrateful lackey." Adam murmured, recoiling down on the bed.

"I'm your lackey?" Randy snorted.

"Yes. You do whatever I say." Adam said, jerking Randy closer by his belt buckle before unfastening it. Adam was on his hands and knees, arched up like a fucking cat in heat. He tugged at the sides of Randy's pants, pushing them down and licking his lips at the large cock that popped out of them. "That's why..." Adam purred, reaching up to tap the head of Randy's cock with his middle finger. "Because I make you so hard and you just love pounding my sweet little ass."

"Oh, you think that's why? Like your ass is the holy grail." Randy smirked, keeping that groan in check. Adam was making little circles on the head of his dick with his fingers and it was fucking maddening. It made him throb and need to be buried inside of Adam's mouth or his ass, either way he could get some heat and friction.

Adam glared up at him. "My ass is the holy fucking grail and you fucking know it."

Randy scoffed, arching up on his toes as he felt Adam's precious tongue licking at the head, circling.. circling.. damn Adam and his fucking circling. The blonde rubbed him slowly and Randy let his eyes wander down to watch Adam's ass swaying, that back so beautifully arched. He loved the dead center of the small of Adam's back. He loved pressing his thumbs down into it as he fucked him from behind.

"Fuck, baby... just, please... you're right.. your ass is everything.. uhm.. wanna be in you.. wanna feel you suck me.." Randy breathed, reaching out to run his fingers through Adam's mass of long blond hair. Adam shuddered, parting his lips and sliding them slowly over the head of Randy's cock, sucking a bit as he took a little more, bobbing his head. "Harder, baby.." Randy groaned, running his hands down Adam's back and leaning over to grab two handfuls of that luscious ass. He felt Adam whimper around him as he splayed his cheeks, his middle fingers teasing his hole. "Want it..?"

Adam nodded, his 'uh-huh' coming out muffled under the mouthful he had.

Randy took a moment to reach over to the table to pick up the lube and squirt some on his fingers before going back to what he was doing. He spread the lube between those cheeks and all around that hole before pushing one middle finger inside and crooking it. He rubbed against his walls, teasing him, making the blonde buck and groan around his dick. Randy held him apart further and pushed the other middle finger inside, using them both to stretch him apart and rubbing each one on either side of his walls. Randy removed one hand's middle finger and shoved one more in on the same hand, scissoring them apart.

Adam pulled his lips off and stroked Randy's cock as his head rested on his side. "Tease." He pouted.

"I'd talk.." Randy chuckled, removing his fingers and giving Adam another smack on the ass.

Adam found himself back in his previous position with his hands on the head board. Randy had divested the rest of his clothes and had crawled up on the bed behind him. Adam tossed his head back against Randy's shoulder, crying out sweetly as Randy entered him. He felt Randy's hands on his body, fingers roaming all over every inch of his territories and touching him in all the places he liked to be touched and stroked.. except for the one that would come when Adam couldn't take it anymore. Randy dipped his head, kissing and nibbling on the blonde's neck as he thrust in and out of him, loving how Adam whined and wiggled his hips back into his. Adam found Randy's hands covering his, holding them to the head board.

"Fuck.. Randy.. rub me.. need.. now.. dammit.."

"No.." Randy taunted, angling his thrusts to hit Adam's prostate on every other journey inside. He made sure to hold Adam's hands so he couldn't do it himself.

"Please... I need you.. you wanna make me feel good.." It was almost coaxing and hypnotic in tone.

Randy laughed and Adam huffed. "Fine.. big baby.."

"Yours.." Adam then let out a happy noise as Randy started stroking him.

"Yes. All mine. My baby." Randy whispered in his ear and Adam's eyes rolled back as Randy started nibbling on a special spot on his neck. If Adam would have been a puppy, his leg would have started thumping joyfully.

"Oh, that's it.. right.. god! Randy!" Adam shouted, cumming hard all over the pillows.

"That was your pillow, by the way.." Randy smirked, squeezing the blonde before pulling out and jerking on his own cock, it only took a couple of strokes before he came, his cum sputtering out on the precious dimples that rested above Adam's ass. Randy used his fingers to smear the cum before spreading Adam's cheeks and watching his pucker contract. Adam lay against the head board, panting and delightfully sticky.

"Oh, well.. There might be 'nother in dresser... I need a shower.."

Randy smiled. "Insatiable slut."

"I was actually gonna shower in the shower." Adam grinned, rolling off the bed.

Randy slouched. "Teasing slut."

Adam laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Randy sat there for a moment before getting up and following him. The door closed behind him and Adam could be heard growling. "Randy!"

"I need one too. This saves time!"

A small huff. "Right. Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Something different-ish. &amp; eh, just an experiment cuz I wanted to. Punk muse &amp; Jeff muse kinda collaborated using the old PunkHardy feud from 2009. Punk is Punk in here and will not be Phil. He's his in-ring persona & I have him crazy. It's no offense to him & I don't want it to seem like I'm bashing him. But he is the bad guy. Usually I have Phil be sweet & even a gentleman. I like him that way (see 'Lost Memories' & chp 8 of 'Christmas Shots') & have proven I can write him as such.. This issue is squeamish for me. Punk has his awesome moments, but I am not a fan of his 2009 feud w/ Jeff at all. Esp not of Jeff's puppy-dog demeanor during. Victim Jeff... not for me. I do have drug references here. But there's no actual drug usage or proof Jeff does drugs contained within, just Punk running his mouth. I cannot speak on behalf of Jeff Hardy in real-life, this is just a story & his personal business is not my own. I am not here to judge either or point fingers or bash Jeff at all. I love Jeff, I don't not want him bashed. WWE did worse than I could w/ the storyline as far as making Jeff a druggie & Punk crazy. Main title comes from 'The Sharpest Lives' off 'The Black Parade' album.**


	2. Hide

**RKOCMJHGIRL, thank you. Eh, for me, not always, esp not when they're together- feuding, etc. (shrugs) PrincessofPunk8, usual ppl w/ Jeff being Adam for me :P Yeah. I just wanted to experiment. No, I can't have a story w/out the baby. And I've been wanting to have him & Jeff to get to be friends more in works where they're not fucking. redsandman99, damn that Punk xD Thank you. xNikoStarrx, well I am glad you gave it a try :) That song is awesome. takers dark lover, thank you. The next chp is here... uh, finally..**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuz I Love All The Poison;<br>Chapter two/ 'Hide'  
>Rated; M L, (drinking, snuggling, title issues)**

Later both Randy and Adam lay in bed, Randy's arm around his wily blonde as Adam's head lay on his chest. Both had showered and dried off and were tired. Adam had been right about the pillow and they swapped it out for a clean one.

"So.. what is the situation with you and Jeff again?"

Adam shrugged. "It was business. We fought after the title. We're both competitors. Jeff knows that. It wasn't personal and we're still friends. Jeff had talked to me after all the Matt bullshit anyway. Matt had fed him a lot of shit to cover his own ass and keep Jeff in the dark. We've put a lot of shit behind us."

"What about Matt?"

"Matt can go suck a goose." Adam grumbled.

Randy laughed and snuggled against Adam's head, breathing in his shampoo.

"What about the title?" He said after a moment of silence.

Adam scowled.

Things hadn't been the same since the big misunderstanding Matt and Edge had with Lita a few years ago. Somehow Matt had gotten paranoid that his girlfriend Amy cheated on him with Adam. They were friends, they liked being around each other, but they never slept together. Adam was gay. Matt fucking knew that. Matt threw a crazy shit fit, because hell, who'd of thunk Matt Hardy was the crazy one? And maybe people didn't see it then, but they sure see it now. Matt had people turned on Adam and Amy for no reason... It may have been childish of them to go around rubbing Matt's face in it and acting like a sex-crazed couple, but Matt started it.

Matt never would listen to reason or Adam's side of the story. Adam was in an abusive relationship. And shit just got out of hand. The story became more of a monster than anything. But now, looking back on it, it's just fucking silly. Matt and Adam put some of their differences behind them... or so Adam had thought. When Jeff went after Edge's title and bad things started to happen to the new champion, Edge was naturally blamed by big 'over-protective' brother. Edge, of course, had nothing to do with it. Jeff was his friend outside of their job, and Matt never liked that. No matter how badly Jeff and Edge could beat each other inside the squared circle, Adam had no intent to cost Jeff his life outside or inside of it. It made him sick to learn that Matt was behind all this... but jealousy does shit to people, he guessed.

In truth, Edge liked feuding with Jeff. They knew each other and could have good well-rounded matches. They filled each other out and they could put on a hell of a show.. Then Punk started to poke his nose in their business. After the ladder match, shit just came to a head and Punk came in and stole the title Jeff had took from Edge. Fucking Punk. If Jeff felt screwed, (and he did) Edge felt just as screwed. But then Punk had to make it personal. He had to attack Jeff's life-style and run his mouth and slander him. Punk had went a little too off the deep end. Preaching to people about stuff that shouldn't be talked about on a wrestling program. It wasn't his place and he didn't know Jeff or Edge and keeping his mouth shut would've been best... but thing was, wrestlers don't keep quiet. Edge should know.

Adam sighed. All this shit did was prolong him getting his title back.

-xx-

Gerard giggled as he stumbled after Jeff in the back, his arms locked around his waist. Jeff smiled widely. They had been talking. Edge had the paper cup up to his lips. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, those lips curling into an amused smirk as he took a drink.

"Hey, Adam." Jeff greeted.

Edge sat the cup down and wiped his mouth. "Hi, Jeff."

"How're you?"

"Considering?" Adam raised an eyebrow. It was pre-show. Adam was Adam or apparently Jeff wanted him to be Adam. But Edge needed to be turned on. Sometimes he felt like two people. The ones who loved him knew where one ended and the other began and that was good enough.

"Still upset about that ladder thing?"

Edge, or Adam, shook his head. "Nah. Why would I be? You lost the title very soon after." Another smirk. "But still. I was sore for days."

"Yeah, sorry. Selfish fucker." Jeff grinned.

Edge shook his head again. "I _should_ be mad at you though. Trapping me in the ladder was a dirty trick to begin with."

"And you're never gonna get over it?" Jeff asked, locking an arm around Gerard. Seemed every time he had him there he tended to wander and he didn't need him getting into anything. Besides, Melina or some other Diva might have a boa to spark the ravenette's attention... He liked those feathery nuisances.

Edge huffed.

"Oh, come on." Jeff teased. "You should be proud."

"You just couldn't beat me any other way." It was good-natured.

"I could beat you any day." Jeff's smile widened.

"Right." Edge folded his arms. "One day I hope we can test that theory again."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah..." He sighed. "Hopefully, if y'know..?"

"S'that jerk still bothering you?" Edge got another drink of water.

"Has he ever stopped?" Jeff tightened his grip on Gerard, who eyed the catering table with interest.

Edge shook his head again. "I dunno what his problem is." He looked up and far away. Almost as if he was remembering something.

"Me." Jeff nodded. "It's always been me." Jeff looked around, expecting the fucker to pop out of nowhere and come at him with a chair or something.

"Jeff, cookie.." Gerard pointed to the catering table and Jeff let him go.

"Careful. Punk might have it booby-trapped." He watched him go over to rummage through the cookies on the catering table. There was this rumor once that Punk was crazy over cookies. And Pepsi especially. But these days, Jeff just didn't think Punk could let himself enjoy anything- except causing Jeff misery, of course. Punk had his head so far up his ass, as it was. Only believing his own pathetic hype. He was consumed with his craziness. Jeff turned his attention back to Edge. He had debated on asking for his help, even hinted it at Gerard. His pride was just too damn high. This was his war and he needed to fight it.

Edge regarded him. Jeff's eyes searched him, his mouth slightly open like he wanted to speak. Then Jeff wet his lips, cleared his throat.

"Something up?" Adam asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jeff shrugged. "Same ole shit. One asshole after another."

Edge nodded.

"So..? You wanna go get a beer after this? Randy can come too."

Edge shrugged that time. "Depends if we're walking. I got _you_ tonight." He smirked.

Jeff blinked. "Awe, fuck.. Eh, well. Might get to test that theory out after all then. But still.. awe, fuck..."

"Yup." Edge patted him on the shoulder and walked away, laughing.

But it was a whole hell of a lot better than certain others. Edge was pretty professional.. most matches.. Non-title matches.. Nah, Jeff thought. Adam Copeland was a decent fucking guy. And he took his job extremely serious.

-xx-

Jeff held his lower back as they sat around the table. He shook his head at the men in front of him. Adam smiled, the bottle to his lips. In the match, Edge had moved his little ass as Jeff went for the Swanton and then Speared Jeff for the win.

"Bastard." Jeff muttered, taking a drink.

Adam giggled and sat back in his seat. "You should have made sure I was out."

"Now, guys. Let's be professional here. It was a solid match. The crowd had fun and my baby didn't get hurt." Randy added, wrapping an arm around Adam's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Mine did." Gerard turned and shifted in his seat and stared forward. "Why do you bring me here? I can't drink." He shook his head. Really, it didn't bother him. He had been sober for years, it made the comic books he wrote a hell of a lot easier.

"Shuddup and drink your coffee." Jeff said, nudging it toward him and Gerard wrapped both hands around the cup and held it protectively. They all knew Gerard had a wicked coffee addiction.

"Lucky for you," Adam pointed at Jeff. "There was a Starbucks across the street."

"There's a Starbucks across every street." Randy muttered into his beer.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping maybe we could get Adam drunk enough to put a lampshade on his head or do a strip tease." Jeff smiled lazily.

Adam pretended to gasp. "I am a grown adult, thank you! I don't do that shit anymore."

"And he only strips for me." Randy grinned.

"That's right." The blonde nodded.

"Pfft, whatever." Jeff nudged Gerard. "One time we got this bitch so drunk- back in like the older days and we were all just starting out.." Jeff smirked. "He was so wasted, we got him to stripper dance. We had 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' playing and.."

"I only got down to my underwear!" Adam protested.

"And he went running through the hallways. Jay almost had a heart-attack and made us go after him. Jay was so ticked. I thought he'd kill us."

Randy quirked an eyebrow and Adam blushed. "Daddy Jay was mad, wasn't he?"

"Daddy Jay nearly killed us!" Jeff repeated.

"Eh, I was in my twenties. Live a little?" Adam nodded over to Gerard's coffee. "Is it wise to let him have that?"

Jeff shrugged. "He has about 50 a day."

Gerard glared and slapped Jeff on the arm. "I do not. You lie!"

The night went on. Jeff stopped after two. He didn't need to be impaired at all with Punk starting his shit. It might not even be wise to be out drinking. Punk was already using any ammo he could against Jeff. He just sat and talked with 'Rated-RKO'. Listening to Gerard talk about life as a writer or whatever else was on his mind. Jeff was trying to work out if he should indeed ask Adam for help. He just couldn't do it. Punk was his problem and he'd handle him. But it did feel good to reconnect with old friends.

-xx-

Later Randy and Adam sat alone at their table. Jeff had already left with Gerard and the couple had just stayed a bit, enjoyed each others company and chilled. Talking and giggling under their buzz. "Do y'think Jeffy s'okay?"

"He seemed okay. Just tired." Randy answered.

"I think Jeff 'anted t'ask me something.. he acted 'ike it." Adam slurred lazily, his head on Randy's shoulder and his eyes half-lidded.

Randy shrugged. "Maybe he just wanted to hang out. When Gerard's not here he's been pretty alone. Dealing with Punk and losing Matt.. can't blame him."

Adam shook his head. "I'unno.. How're get back to 'tel room..?"

"Take a bus.." Randy suggested and Adam gazed up at him for a moment. There was a thoughtful look on Adam's face for a whole hushed second.

Adam then giggled. "Your nose is funny."

Randy smiled and kissed Adam on his nose. "Well, yours is cute."

Adam scoffed. "Kiss ass."

Randy stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Childish kiss ass." The blonde mumbled.

"Hah! But you love me."

Adam smiled. Unable to deny that, but not stroking any ego. "Self-assured childish kiss ass."

Randy laughed and hugged Adam close, kissing him on the side of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>&amp; the next few chps will follow shortly even if it kills me. Why do I feel Randy has to ask Adam a bunch of questions..? Well, typing Edge &amp; Jeff's little talk about beating each other &amp; testing theories broke my heart. I felt the 'Hopefully, if y'know..?' was directed at the tragic events that would lead me to never having another Jedam match ever. Punk started w Jeff, Edge tore his Achilles Tendon, Jeff left WWE, Jeff went to TNA, blah blah blah then happened, then Edge was forced into retirement. & Jeff's been gone for so long. (sighs) My boys, I miss them. I do eventually get more into Gerard & Jeff's relationship.. & it does get more interesting. I just had to split the chapters up cuz I didn't want them monstrously long. The thing about Matt/Lita/Edge almost sounded like a fucking rant on my behalf. Sorry. & I am twisting some facts here & there. Things pick up in the next chp...  
><strong>


	3. Through It All

**This picks up, I swear! redsandman99, (nods & sighs) Oh, that stubborn sexy man. Rhiannamator, eh, doing things different every once in awhile doesn't hurt. The explanation is one of my fave excuses for it. Other than the one where Adam was really fucking Jeff.. I kinda like the concept of Edge being separate from Adam. It's still a role he plays & he takes it seriously. Hehe, Jeff & Edge 'beating' each other is a lovely thought :P It's easy to be worried for him in my work. I cause the ones I love so much pain in it :/ Thanks, Precious. It means a lot to me. (snuggles) **

* * *

><p><strong>Cuz I Love All The Poison;<br>Chapter three/ 'Through It All****'  
>Rated; M L, S (drug & alcohol references, guilt, oral, anal, fisting)**

"I'm sorry, Gee. I shouldn't have made you go to that place. I just wanted to spend time with Adam and Randy. Take my head off shit."

"That's alright, Jeff. It doesn't bother me. It doesn't when TJ or Mikes or anyone else drinks. Those problems were my own."

"But, I mean, god.. you.." Jeff walked over and took his head in his hands, studying him over. "Maybe Punk's right. I am an enabler."

"Let it go. What I said was a real smart-assed remark. I can handle shit. And Punk's a fucking asshole."

Jeff's lips twitched and he pulled Gerard close, holding him. Gerard had been this huge part of inspiration for him. Jeff had fairly been clean since they started up. He hadn't bothered with the pain pills and rarely got drunk at all. Getting drunk was a Matt-influence and Jeff was done with that. No more parties or Hardy Show. It had been rough too, living not far from Matt at all. Jeff was deciding it was time to move and move on. No more Matt. Fuck Matt to hell. Matt didn't like Gerard anyway, Matt didn't like Jeff being friends with Adam. But Matt never had liked Jeff being friends with Adam. He acted like Adam honed in on with his brother or Jeff had honed in on Adam. Hell, Maybe Matt wanted Adam for himself. Sonofabitch never could listen to reason. Broke his damn neck to tell Jeff Adam was fucking Amy when he wasn't. Matt was a hypocrite.

It all swirled in his head. It never fucking stopped. Everything. From 1999 til the 2009 Royal Rumble where Matt turned on Jeff, to this shit with Punk. It never left him alone and he just had to fucking deal with it. But he had Gerard and he hated when he wasn't there and he was considering going back to work on another comic book. Jeff was considering walking away from this shit for awhile, chilling at home with Gerard and saying a big fuck you to CM Punk and Matt Hardy.

"Jeffy, I love you, but you're squeezing me." Came the muffled voice against his jacket.

"Can you breathe?" Jeff asked, still holding tight.

"A little."

"Deal with it." Jeff lay his head on top of Gerard's.

"Ugh." Gerard just sighed and wrapped his arms around Jeff, letting himself be held. Not that he really minded at all.

Jeff eventually had to release Gerard and went to stand on the balcony while he got ready for bed. Jeff flicked the ashes of his cigarette off the side and heard the sliding door open and shut again. Didn't want bugs flying in the room. Gerard now was in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He leaned over the railing and looked down before reaching over and taking Jeff's cigarette for a drag of his own.

"You don't enable me, y'know." He said.

Jeff shook his head and gave a dry laugh. "Punk says I'm poison."

"But you're the good kind." Gerard smiled, slowly taking another drag.

Jeff took a deep breath of the night air. "I just shouldn't of.. I need to be more careful. One drink and it's all gone for you."

"In case you don't understand those were my decisions. I know all this. I haven't been tempted." Gerard said, snuffing the cigarette out and flicking it over the balcony.

Jeff finished like Gerard had never spoken. "And I went out and had two. Some boyfriend I am. Kiss you with alcohol on my lips."

"Stop listening to Punk. Shit, after that match, you deserved it. God, I _was_ a drunk, Jeff. Like seriously and it almost fucked up my life. You're far from a fucking drunk! You don't wake up in piles of your own vomit, not remembering the night before."

"I have before." Jeff said, taking a seat in a white lawn chair that was out on the balcony.

Gerard folded his arms, shifted. "Yeah, shit happens. You don't do it every night. It's not a constant."

"The head-office has always wanted me in rehab. I refuse to go. But Punk's starting to get in their head, everyone's head- shit, he's in mine. It'll be a matter of time before they'll tell me to either go or get gone."

"But you've been doing fine. I've saw you." Gerard said, getting down on his knees in front of him and placing his hands on Jeff's knees. "You're not the fucking train wreck Punk makes you out to be and you are not gonna start believing his hype."

Jeff shrugged, laying back. "Everyone else will."

"Fuck them! You're amazing to me and so many others. You're perfect. Those people aren't believing his hype. They're rooting for you. They believe in you."

"I'll let them down." Jeff said simply.

"No, you won't." Gerard smiled, nuzzling his head against Jeff's thigh. "I have faith in you." Coyly, running his hands up Jeff's thighs and finding his belt buckle and unfastening it.

Jeff reached out and cupped his face, moving his hand up to touch that silk black hair and run it through his fingers as Gerard undid his pants and set the sides apart. Jeff shifted, moving to allow more room for Gerard to reach inside his pants, fingers wiggling in search of his cock before wrapping around it and stroking it as he brought it out into the open.

Gerard arched up some, gazing up at Jeff, his eye lashes fluttering ever so sweetly and a small smile tugging at his lips. He wet them then bit his lip, feeling Jeff stiffen and harden so nicely under his touch and the gentle slide of his fingers. Jeff let out a shuddered breath. It was hard- very fucking hard- to focus on any troubling thoughts with Gerard on his knees like that, fondling him.

"You're perfect to me, Jeff Hardy." He said, sending his tongue out to slowly lick across the head of Jeff's dick, gathering up the precum and swallowing. He resisted the urge to giggle as Jeff tensed and let out a panted breath.

"And you're such a tease." Jeff grinned, fingers tightening and relaxing in hair.

Gerard feigned a pout. "Here I call you perfect and I get called a tease? Well.." Another feigned huff before Gerard slid his lips over Jeff's cockhead, sucking a bit, beautiful hazel eyes rolled upward.

Jeff groaned. "Yeah.. but thank god you're my tease.. Fuck.."

Gerard scooted up further, hair falling forward in his face and one hand massaging Jeff's leg as the other worked Jeff's cock. He allowed a little spit to run down from his lips and onto Jeff's shaft, catching on his fist and being used as lube. Jeff arched his hips, rolling them a bit. Gerard jerked his head back, stroking Jeff's cock as he licked at the head and up and down the shaft.

"Oh, c'mon.. suck me.."

Gerard laughed and engulfed Jeff's cock as far as it'd go, he pulled back some before starting to bob his head in Jeff's lap, his hand releasing the base and going to Jeff's thigh the same as the other one on the other side.

Jeff tossed his head back. "Ah, fuck.. that's it.. right there, baby.. oh, yes.." There was a bright full moon that hung in the sky that Jeff could see and the hot summer air felt so nice and he could hear the sounds of traffic below, honking and cars going past. But Jeff was vaguely aware of that. This was better than any drug. A natural sex high. Then he felt Gerard sucking. Hard and determined, moaning around his cock and _oh, fuck, goddamn..._

Gerard pulled back again, rubbing Jeff's wet cock as he caught his breath, licking at his swollen lips blushed red from activity. Jeff tasted good. And not that sweet like candy bullshit. He fucking tasted better. Like coffee and cigarettes and candy and sex and everything else Gerard fucking loved to taste all rolled into one. Gerard moved his head in a circle, slowly tracing his lips with Jeff's cock, softly licking and nibbling.

Jeff was a mad wreck now. The teasing was driving him crazy and, fuck, he just needed to cum. He chewed on his lip, panting and frantically looked around. There wasn't enough room out here. Jeff gasped inwardly. "Fuck.. uhhmm.."

Gerard had his hands down his own pants now, working his own cock. He shifted his legs and wiggled his hips some and that fucking done it.

Jeff shuddered. He had enough. He pushed Gerard back, jerking him up and pulling him into the room. The door was barely slammed back behind them before he was working on clothes.

"Fuck.. get.. naked.." He said between kisses.

Gerard giggled and happily obliged. He was so fucking hard it hurt. It usually didn't take him this long to work Jeff into a fuck-him-through-the-bed frenzy. It didn't take long to toss away a shirt and sleeping pants. And Jeff got off his jacket, shirt and jeans in record time, just stumbling over to the duffle bag to grab lube and push Gerard back onto the bed. The top was popped and Jeff rubbed a generous amount on himself before shoving Gerard's legs apart and crawling up between them. His mouth was then on Gerard's, bruising those pretty lips and most likely his own as he thrust in with one swift motion. Gerard broke apart with a groan, turning his head to the side as Jeff's face became buried in the crook of his neck, keeping it there as he started to move, fucking him as if his life depended on it and holy shit it might. It felt that way. Chests heaved, panting and struggling for air. Gerard's hands roamed up and down Jeff's back, fingers stretching across muscle and tanned smooth skin.

"Oh, fuck.. harder.. fuck.." Gerard arched up, crying out. And the moans. Oh, fuck, the precious sounds. Gerard's voice was fucking hypnotic and it drove Jeff crazy.

Jeff just held him tighter, snapping his hips down into his as fast as he could. Needing to fucking wear him out. Needing to cum or he felt he'd explode and leave a nasty mess for the maid to clean up. Needing Gerard to cum. Needing to make him scream louder.

"Fuck, Jeff.. oh, god.. touch me! Touch me.. baby, please.."

Jeff reached between them, coiling his fingers around Gerard's cock and stroking him, arching his back so he'd have better room. Which didn't help when Gerard wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist and squeezed as hard as he could. It was all over when his magic button was rammed and Gerard's eyes rolled back and he was screaming as he came, arching his hips up into Jeff's and holding on.

Jeff released him and raised his head up, shaking his hair out of his face. Watching Gerard's face, blushed, eyelids fluttering and lips parted. Jeff smiled and leaned back down, moving his mouth across Gerard's throat. All it took was one small little mewl and nails to dig into Jeff's back to put him over and he came deep and hard inside the writhing man underneath him.

They laid there a minute, panting and sweat-covered and silent. Gerard's fingertips ghosted along Jeff's back as he ran his hands up and down and Jeff couldn't help but think that felt nice. Peaceful. And that's what he needed right now.

-xx-

Later Gerard lay beside Jeff, watching him. Jeff was on his back, asleep, one arm under Gerard and the other laying across his tummy. Gerard studied his face, his beautiful green eyes closed, his full pouted lips parted. He wriggled his nose, it must have itched. Jeff sighed and snuggled down into his pillow. He looked at ease finally and Gerard felt accomplished. Gerard let his eyes travel lower, following that tattooed arm that laid across Jeff's stomach, those tattooed fingers as they curled against his stomach and his hip dents peeking out past the blanket that pooled right above his crotch.

Gerard moved his hand and let his fingers trace up Jeff's abdomen, making small circles on his skin ever so lightly so he wouldn't wake him. Jeff was this beautiful unique creature and he didn't deserve the shit he got. He was artistic, passionate and a wonderful human being and it was fucked up that anyone would want to fucking harm him. To end him.

Gerard ran his fingers across Jeff's belly, tracing them around his belly button and navel ring. Jeff's stomach sunk in and he took a deep breath in his sleep and Gerard lifted his hand, stilling before laying his head on his chest, listening to Jeff's heartbeat as he moved his hand over to rest lightly in Jeff's chest hair.

-xx-

The worst part of waking up after a night of drinking was the hangover. Adam groaned as light attacked him. Randy, fuck that asshole, had opened the shades.

"Up! Up, Adam. We have to get packed. We're on the road in an hour and a half. Up, Sleeping Beauty." He then jerked the covers off Adam. Damn him.

Adam sat up and glared at him before wincing. "God.. leave me alone." Okay, it was just a throb in his head, but he was fucking tired. He couldn't party like that every night anymore. He wasn't twenty-seven anymore. "And don't fucking call me Beauty.." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Imma wreck." And he felt that way. His skin felt tight and felt greasy and he needed a shower and his hair was dirty and sticking out in places and he just felt like shit.

Of course, Randy would never think Adam looked like crap. Adam was the single most beautiful person on the planet. But Randy smiled anyway. "It's your own fault. You should've listened to me and not drank as much. Like me." A bigger smile.

"Fuck you." Adam grumbled.

"And all that ice cream you insisted on having when we got back didn't help. It's what caused you to puke."

"Fuck you."

"Jay even laughed at you when you called him and told him what you'd done. Naughty. I'm gonna have to spank you later." Randy grinned, sitting down beside him and running his fingers through the tangled mass of blond hair. Adam was far from a drunk. Bad experiences in his teen years made him more wary of alcohol. The most he drank in his career was at the start with the Hardys and Jericho. Now it was an every now and then, once in a blue moon occurrence- And last night the moon was very high... just not very blue.

"Okay, fine. Imma naughty kitten. Big bad _Randy_ will punish me later. Just gimme five minutes." Adam rolled back over, but Randy pinched him on the butt. Adam jerked and kicked. "Ow, you asshole!"

Randy laughed and poked and pinched Adam a few more times, on his leg and hip and thigh as Adam kicked and turned over.

"Oww.. fuck.. quit it!" Adam giggled. Randy was bothering him and tickling him and he didn't like it. "Stop.. no more.."

"No, sir. You're getting up and getting in the shower and getting dressed." Randy informed him, wiggling his fingers in Adam's ribcage. The blonde squalled, flailing on the bed and laughing.

"Raaaaaaannnnddddy! Stop.. oh, god.. okay.." His sides were starting to ache and he had tears in his eyes. "I'll go.. just stop.." His giggling calmed down as Randy took his hands away and he sat up and wiped his eyes before chopping Randy hard against the pec.

"Ow, you dirty bitch. I don't abuse _you_ like that." Randy said, rubbing it. Oh, he was okay and used to be chopped and hit, but it still stung. Adam was still strong, even if he did look like Cinderella.

"You got me up and tickled me! You pinched me on the ass and poked me!" Adam accused.

"Yeah! But I always do that to your ass!" Randy defended, still rubbing where he'd been chopped.

Randy and Adam looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing, arms lazily wrapping around each other.

Randy took a deep breath as his laughs calmed down and Adam hiccuped and giggled. "Fine. I'll go shower. You just worry about making sure nothing gets left unpacked. Last time it was my shades."

"I bought you like three more pairs after that to make up for it, Princess." Randy said, catching under Adam's chin with his fingers and thumb. He slowly caressed his thumb over that light stubble on Adam's chin and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Adam pulled back. Daring not deepen it. "Morning breath.."

Randy shook his head. "You have no such thing. You brushed your teeth like forty times last night. Honey, you destroyed morning breath with a vengeance."

"Eh.. what do you know?" Adam mumbled, rolling out of bed and heading for the shower.

"That you have a great ass!" Randy answered, laughing and whistling appreciatively as Adam gave his ass a little shake.

Adam had showered and got dressed as quickly as he could, helping Randy pack in a hurry. His headache had died down and he felt a hell of a lot better and clean.

They stuffed the rental car as fast as they could, drove to the airport, boarded and Adam yawned repeatedly on the plane until Randy coaxed him into going to sleep against his shoulder, headphone buds jammed into his ears just to drown out the noise.

Then it was landing, exiting, getting their luggage, another rental car and a drive to the closest hotel to that night's venue.

Adam collapsed on the bed first thing. "Do we have to work today? I wanna sleep for a few hours then go swimming. I got new board shorts I haven't even gotten to try yet, dammit." He mumbled into his pillow.

"I'd rather you try the thong." Randy smirked.

"And let the pool patrons see my ass? Right. Who're you and what have you done with my Viper?" Adam said, shifting to his side.

"I could tell them to close the pool. Just for us." Randy said, pouting his lip and looking down, teasingly. He laughed as Adam tossed a pillow at him. "I love you too, brat." He said, picking up the pillow and swatting Adam on the ass with it.

"Mhm. You owe me a spanking." Adam smiled.

"When you least expect it." Randy winked, placing the pillow back on the bed.

"Promise?" His troublesome blonde murmured.

"Promise."

"Kay." Adam got up and got out his phone. "Imma call Jay and Chris and make sure they made it okay... Maybe Jeff first. I didn't see any of them on our flight."

"God, I can imagine if they were on Punk's." Randy said, sitting beside Adam.

Adam smacked him on the leg. "Don't jinx them like that." After a few minutes and hearing Adam ask a couple of questions and go "..uh-huh, uh-huh.. really? Uh-huh.. uh-huh.." Adam hung up to Randy's relief. "Their flight was delayed. Jeff and Gerard's on the same flight with Jay and Chris. Said they didn't see Punk." Adam informed, pushing his hair back and shaking it out some behind him.

"That's good. So? Should we get you in that thong and go swimming, or head to the arena to work?" Randy asked.

Adam grinned widely. "Sleep. Night, Randy." And he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. Randy shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff's a bit conflicted &amp; pissed at Matt. The drinking was prob a low blow considering recent shit &amp; I didn't mean it that way, I promise &amp; I'm sorry. This fic does take place in 2009. Jeff still feels deeply betrayed by his brother &amp; there's bitterness there. This was hard to write &amp; took forever w a certain blonde muse throwing a diva-fit. Edge muse couldn't stop bitching. He's jealous and now knows how Jeff muse feels. I wanted to have a little fun w/ them anyway cuz terrible things are gonna happen :/ Also, that's how a bottom comforts a depressed top, so n'eh! (cackles, feigned arrogance, winkwink) Most of the shit I used was fabricated, most fact mixed w/ rumors & fabrication. I adore all these people and mean no offense, really. & it's still a fucking sensitive subject for me. I even said there was no proof either done drugs contained in the story in the 1st chp's bottom A/Ns, but it sorta got hinted at. Oh-well. It's not gonna be overdone or anything. Redge decided to take over the ending. It made it longer & I was trying to cut down on long chps, but I don't mind. They're cute.  
><strong>


	4. You Belong To Me I Believe

**JoMoFan-spot, chp 1, I am so glad you're enjoying Redge, it's put there mostly for you. It's nice to actually be able to have some Redge where they can just be loving & Randy can just have Adam w/out anything driving them apart. (sighs) I never bore in mind that just cuz my character was interesting to me, he wasn't to everyone. I just wanted to write him. Jeff was good for helping me w/ that cuz I'm comfortable w/ Jeff. I m enjoying Jeff & Adam being friends. They shouldn't be far from each other in my world, despite pairings. Chp 2, Well, of course Adam being gay matched too. He was being fucked by Jeff ;) Lol. Actually, I based a lot of that off on conversations we've had about it. & despite Matt or the timeline or Jeff & Adam's feud, I did not want Adam to be an asshole. Enjoy your Redge, baby. & thank you, precious. (snuggles) redsandman99, thank you, xD. Rhiannamator, I wanted them to be like that. I didn't want Gerard to be a whiny bottom bitch, or some annoying version of that. He can take care of Jeff, he's very protective of him. Maybe a role reversal, but so what. I didn't want Jeff to be a manly, macho, dominate top. He can be beautiful & vulnerable & human. It's so sad, I surprisingly do Redge so well. (huggles) Thanks, baby. It means a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuz I Love All The Poison;<br>Chapter four/ 'You Belong to Me I Believe'  
>Rated; M L, S (fucking, some stalking, nudity)**

Gerard sat wrapped in a blanket, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Jeff was standing in the 'kitchen' part of the room, getting down a bowl and a mug from the cabinet. He'd also put on a pot of coffee. Jeff quirked an eyebrow when he heard a snorted giggle.

"What? Your coffee will be ready in a minute and then we have to hurry out of here."

"Look at you, fixing breakfast naked." Another giggle.

"Yeah, enjoying the view?" Jeff grinned, straightening up and broadening his shoulders.

Gerard nodded and continued to enjoy his view.

Jeff shrugged. "Gotta shower anyway. And look at you, sitting, wrapped in a sheet naked." He got the small red cardboard box and tore it open.

Gerard lifted his head and pursed his lips in thought. "Luckily you're just making cereal naked. Remember what happened with the bacon grease?"

Jeff poured the cereal and grabbed the bottle of milk. "Yeah, see, I'd really rather not. That was an embarrassing hospital visit. You screaming and scaring the patients to death didn't help either."

"Sorry." Gerard said smally.

"I mean, I was the one who almost burned my dick off." Jeff winced at the memory as he grabbed the handle on the coffee pot, stepping some back from it before he started to pour it. He sat it back and handed Gerard the mug.

"Yeah, but you burning your dick off wouldn't benefit me either." He mumbled, taking a small sip.

"Creamer?" Jeff handed him a packet and Gerard took it. "And I'm happy to know you wouldn't love me if I had no dick."

Gerard giggled into the mug.

"Oh, now you think it's funny." Jeff scoffed, taking his bowl and sitting down into the chair, folding his leg under him before he started to eat.

"No. I had just been really worried about you that day. And I thought, uh.. I thought Matt would blame and kill me." His eyes avoided Jeff when he said it.

"Yeah. He's a scary fucker. Used to treat me like a goddamn blushing virgin on prom night and he was the angry Daddy with the loaded shotgun on the porch. Fucking glad he got his panties out of a wad and got out of that annoying habit." Jeff took another bite and grimaced. It was more at his memories and not the taste.

Gerard raised his eyes back up and shook his head. "You being hurt didn't make me feel any better either."

Jeff swallowed his spoonful. "Luckily it missed my dick." There was still a burn scar on his inner thigh though.

That had all been earlier. It was their turn to clean up, pack, get to the airport... and have their fucking flight delayed.

Jeff kept checking for Punk to be lurking somewhere. He saw a lot of familiar faces and felt much better when he found out Chris and Jay were on his flight. At least it'd take his mind off shit.

Unfortunately the couple were too wrapped up in each other, but they were there just in case and that helped Jeff feel more at ease. Jeff sat fidgety in his seat. Gerard had his earphones in, blasting music and bobbing his head to the sound. Chris and Jay were leaned in close on the other aisle, whispering to each other and having such a deep meaningful conversation. Jeff rolled his eyes then rubbed them. He wished he had his sketchpad maybe. But he didn't feel like drawing anyway. Jeff raised up some and gazed around, seeing a few superstars and other guys who worked backstage. No Punk.. but then he looked behind him and right into the face of John Morrison.

He stared at him a moment and blinked. "Uh.. Hi, John."

"Hi, Jeff." The brunette said softly. John Morrison and Jeff Hardy had been okay acquaintances.. But that was until Morrison started to date CM Punk and probably got his head filled with a whole bunch of bullshit about Jeff. "How's things?"

"Eh, you know." Jeff gave a weak shrug and almost turned back around.

But Morrison sighed. "Yeah. I know. Punk's being a real bitch."

Jeff nodded, feeling awkward. "Yeah."

"It's alright, Jeff. I know what he is, man. I was the one he started to turn on first when he started becoming this.. whatever the hell he is now. You think you got it bad? Try fucking the fucker." Morrison shuddered. The memories were still a little fresh.

Phil had started getting a little too forceful towards the end of their relationship. Started getting paranoid that Mor was cheating on him. Then one day, just snapped on him, beat him up in the hotel room and left. And fine, John could take a fucking beating, but Punk had destroyed something that night. It wasn't drugs or alcohol for Phil Brooks. It was about cold, hard power. Total control. And he had started to fucking lose it. Morrison dumped him before one SmackDown show and Punk turned on him in the ring.

"You know that he actually accused me of fucking Truth?" Morrison said.

Jeff shook his head. "No, man. I didn't. I stayed out of that."

John sighed again. "Yeah. I was a real jerk to you. That bastard had me so brainwashed I couldn't see. He'd talk shit, but I didn't think he'd go this far in taunting you. He needs serious help." Morrison said before starting to chew on his thumbnail. Such a nasty habit, he thought.

"Yeah." Jeff said quietly. "But are you doing okay?"

"Sh'eh.. Kinda. I'm back with Mike. And I know you always thought he was an ass.. but after being with Phil," Mor looked up. "Mike's a teddy bear."

Jeff was just happy to get off that damn plane and away from the awkward conversation he had with JoMo. It didn't put his mind at ease any about Punk and just made him feel like shit. Like he abandoned Johnny and let him suffer that shit alone.

And then of course Mama Adam had to call and check up on them. Such a worrier.

-xx-

Usually the first thing Jeff did upon entering an arena was find a structure to climb on. Right now it was the Titan Tron. It was way before the show, no one was allowed in yet.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! You get down now!" Gerard shouted from the ramp way.

Jeff steadied himself and gazed around. "Just scoping the place out. What? If I fall you catch me."

"That's not even funny! Get down! Jeff!" God he remembered when Jeff did a Swanton off this thing on Randy Orton. Thinking of that shit never calmed his stomach. It was something Adam never liked to think about either.

Jeff quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, and what are you gonna do if I don't?"

Gerard almost growled. "I'll make you."

"Sh'yeah, right." Jeff scoffed, still perched on the large structure.

"I'm older than you!" He even stomped his foot in making that statement.

"By like a few months!"

"Fine, later my pants aren't coming off!"

Jeff cackled. "Right. You like getting fucked too much." He ignored any sound or stage guys that may be turning red or facepalming right now. "And your pants always come off."

Gerard wasn't the blushing type. "Fine, I'll top."

"Psh, yeah. Topping would be too much work for you, princess. It falls under your hatred for _hard_ labor. You won't even ride me." Jeff said, grabbing to the structure to climb down.

Gerard watched him carefully as he made his way down. "Yeah, well... I'll think of something."

Jeff hopped on down and jerked him close. "And besides, you cannot resist me." He purred, emerald eyes shining bright.

Gerard snorted.

"I'm hawt." Jeff growled, lips curling into a wry grin.

Gerard snickered. "You're arrogant."

"Nah." Jeff kissed him, not stopping even when he heard Adam gag.

The blonde Canadian nudged his fellow blonde Canadian in the arm. "They're so gross. Jay, make 'em stop."

"I wish I could, Adam." Jay said simply.

"You told Randy you'd protect me. So protect my eyes." Adam whined.

Jeff pulled back and glared at Adam. "Hush, you. Before I spank you."

Jay waved him off. "Nah, he'd enjoy that."

Adam glared and punched Jay in the shoulder. "Only by Randy."

Jay rubbed his shoulder. "Ow. Hey. You enjoyed it when I spanked you that one time."

"That was a joke and we were just bullshitting." Adam reminded, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

Jay blinked. "But you got hard. I felt you against my leg!"

Adam did blush. Jeff and Gerard shared a look and snickered. "I wanna know all about this later." The younger Hardy nodded.

"Too bad, Hardy." Adam grumbled.

"Jay?" Jeff asked, turning his look to the other man.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about that time Adam got drunk and groped you." Jay bargained and Adam's jaw dropped.

"Jay, no! I told you nothing happened!"

"Deal. We shall exchange stories of Adam's sluttiness." And Jeff shook Jay's hand.

Adam growled. "Oh, fuck you guys. Imma go call Randy and tell him you're both being mean to me." And he stalked off with intent to pout to his lover.

"We're so scared." Jay muttered sarcastically.

"Terrified." Jeff added, lackluster.

Adam flipped them off and they laughed. Really all Randy would do is coddle him. They had been just ribbing him and Randy and Adam both knew they meant no harm.

-xx-

Punk scowled as he watched Jeff climb the tron. Who does that shit? Jeff's little bitch was shouting at him from the ground. Jeff Hardy was so reckless. He didn't seem to care about the grief he caused anyone. Not even his own boyfriend apparently.

He had been watching them from a far. Never getting too close. Especially not when Edge and Christian appeared at the top of the ramp. Too many witnesses and people around during work. His plans would have to wait until the time was just right.

Punk watched Jeff climb down, watched him wrap his arms around the smaller man, kissing him. He bet Gerard was so easy. He bet teaching him a lesson would be easy.

-xx-

_(-a couple days later-)_

Usually when Gerard was on the road with Jeff and Jeff was working, he either stayed at the hotel and occupied his time there, or got bored and came to the arena to hide out back in the back. None of Jeff's coworkers bothered him, Punk not withstanding, and he found catering had plenty of coffee. And that was good because their current hotel did not. He had woke up at 2am last night with a terrible craving and shook Jeff awake.

_"What? Go away." Jeff grumbled and twisted himself tighter in the covers. Gerard just shook him harder._

_"But, Jeff, it's an emergency." He bit his lip and started poking Jeff on the shoulder._

_Jeff groaned and raised up. "What?"_

_"Go to McDonald's and get me coffee."_

_"That's the big emergency?" Jeff looked at the clock. "It's 2am. No."_

_"But I got a craving."_

_"What're you, pregnant? Oh, god no. I don't wanna lose the pool. I betted Adam would get knocked up first." Jeff grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes._

_"You bet on that?"_

_"Eh, we were drunk." Jeff shifted and recoiled back into bed._

_Gerard growled. "Jeff! Coffee! Move!" Screaming._

_Jeff groaned and got up. "Fine, but get your ass up. You're coming too."_

_"But that eliminates the point in me making you go get it!"_

_"Exactly." Jeff then jerked the blanket off. "Up."_

Gerard smiled as he thought back over it, bringing his cup up to take his last sip. He was throwing the cup away when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he was abruptly yanked around. The smaller male's squeal turned into a snarled growl as he was picked up and tossed over a shoulder. "Hey! Hey! Put me down, you fucking bastard! Where the fuck're you taking me?"

Jeff tsked, carrying Gerard away. "Hm, such language. You need to watch your fucking mouth."

"Fuck you!"

"Quit wriggling. We're going to have a little before show shower sex."

Gerard huffed. "Horny fucker."

-xx-

The water ran down nude skin as hands explored each other. Gerard's hair fell in thick, black strands in front of his face. Jeff's blond hair still twisted up in its bun, bangs getting flipped out of his face. Full, arousal swollen lips brushed along pale skin as fingertips ghosted along sensitive places.

Jeff's full lips found Gerard's as he picked him up under his legs, helping them wrap around his waist as he so easily pinned him to the tiled shower wall. Jeff's mouth moved down to lick and suck on Gerard's neck and the writer groaned as he was entered full and deep, his fingernails digging at tanned, toned shoulders and down arms. He bit his lip, trying to keep quiet, but lost the battle when Jeff started to thrust, hard and angled and just so painful and right.

The moans started off soft, growing to screams. "Oh.. uhm.. ah.. fuck! God! Jeff!"

"Have you never had arena shower sex before?" Jeff grinned, panting and placing kisses up the side of Gerard's face.

"Yeah.. but.. no.. oh, god.." His eyes shut as his prostate was hit.

Jeff snickered playfully. "It was TJ, wasn't it?"

If his eyes would've been opened, he would've rolled them. "Ooh, shut up and fuck me."

"You slut."

Gerard growled and wanted to protest, but the coherent speech making part of his brain decided not to work. So he took it, loving it. Holding onto Jeff and loving the feeling of the definition of Jeff's muscles as he moved. So fucking beautiful. What was he even doing in the wrestling world?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, of course I just wanted to keep Gerard on the road w Jeff. My fic, my rules (shifty eyes) I love how one chp turns into two b/c I can't stop writing shit in (rolls eyes) Sorry. Gerard & Jeff were both born in 1977, Gerard would been 32 at the time & Jeff 31 still. But that's not majorly important. I don't have an exact timeline. I didn't feel like worrying w/ it. Laziness. Sorry. TJ is mentioned. It is just initials for another OC that's not important and won't pop up. Okay, not my most popular thing & that might sting a smidge, but I don't care. This is my project. I'm experimenting. Just writing.  
><strong>


	5. Don't Look Back

**redsandman99, mmm, cookie. (takes & noms) Thank you. chace m.j, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuz I Love All The Poison;<br>Chapter five/ 'Don't Look Back'  
>Rated; M L, S (massages, playful spanking, stalking, kidnapping)**

Gerard didn't even know why he was there. It just got worse. Quite frankly he'd love to take Jeff away from this place. He'd watch Punk insult Jeff, berate him and call him such awful things and Jeff had to take it. Or he just fucking took it. Maybe he had his reasons. Gerard just hated seeing the hurt and anguish on Jeff's face. He'd wince every time Punk attacked Jeff. It was just slightly comforting to know Punk wasn't allowed to purposely do damage or kill him.. but 'accidents' do happen.

Gerard worked his fingers in Jeff's skin, moving them along his lower back and hearing Jeff groan in pain as he found a tender spot. Jeff was laying on his stomach on the hotel bed, arms folded under his head. His back hurt, his neck fucking hurt. Punk had got him in the ring again, hit him with that damn GTS, got him in that fucking Anaconda Vise. He felt Gerard's fingers run up his back before grabbing his neck and he hissed as he worked on massaging the kinks out of that. These were not the fucking kinks he wanted them to work on.

A knock at the door made them both raise their heads and look in that direction. It felt like that moment in a movie where the bank robbers where holed up in some trashy motel room and a knock at the door puts them on alarm because they just know they're going to hear 'open up, it's the police!'. They glanced at each other and it was quiet until the pounding persisted. Gerard looked down at him as if to ask what should he do.

"Goddammit, Jeff. Open up, it's us. Adam and Randy. Remember us?" Adam's voice said.

Jeff sighed and held his head. "Go let them in."

Gerard bit his lip and got up reluctantly and strolled over to the door. He peeked through the peep hole just to be sure and immediately saw Adam's smirked grin as he peered into the other side of the peep hole.

"C'mon, Jeffy. We come bearing gifts." Adam cooed sweetly and Gerard opened the door for the two men.

"We're sorry, Jeff." Randy said, rubbing his palms together and regarding Adam as the blonde strutted over to the shirtless Hardy that lay on his tummy. Adam got out the heating pads from the bag he had brought and opened them. "We were in the back. We were going to catch the bastard as he came through the curtain, but the sonofabitch ran through the audience. We couldn't find him."

"Don't worry about it." Jeff groaned as the pad was slapped on his lower back and smoothed in place.

"We stopped by to see that you were okay." Adam added. He handed Gerard the heating pads. "These will help. Read the instructions. There's some Icy Hot in the bag too you can rub on him before bed."

Adam then started to rub Jeff's neck himself. And Jeff groaned loudly. Adam's hands were large and strong and he could work down into the muscles.. it felt amazing and hurt so fucking bad at the same time. "Oh, fuuuuck.. Ahhh.. you're killing me.. and I love it.." He almost whimpered.

Adam smirked. "Deep down, you're a masochist, Hardy boy."

"Fuck you. I dominate your ass." Jeff purred, his eyelids fluttering.

"Hm.. we're wrestlers, Jeff." Adam observed. "We beat the hell out of each other for a living. Deep down we're all a bit sadistic and masochistic."

"So wrestling is porn and S&M?" Randy pondered thoughtfully.

Adam smiled widely. "Exactly. It's my two favorite things, or well rather, Edge's two favorite things, Sex and violence." He stuck his tongue out and gave Edge's signature head wobble.

"Oh, fuck.. just shut up and keep rubbing.. oh, god.. a little over to the left.." Jeff squirmed, trying to get more of the massage.

Randy looked over at Gerard. "Should we be jealous? We should just start making out I think. They're totally about to."

Adam and Jeff both glared at Randy. "Oh, shut up. No one has to be jealous. Me and Jeff and Jay and Matt used to give each other massages all the time back in the days. We wrestled TLC matches, y'know." Adam said smugly.

"Yeah, and you know how I've never put on a wrestling clinic or had a hardcore match." Randy rolled his eyes, a wry grin tugging at his lips.

Adam scoffed, digging his thumbs in the middle of Jeff's shoulder blades. "That was nothing, mister _Hardcore Legend_." He winked, recalling fondly Randy's feud with Mick Foley. How could he forget? He came back from a serious neck injury during that time and after Backlash 2004, Edge found himself feuding with Orton. He had been interested in Randy and decided to get his attention very fast. It worked and the two became good friends after it was all said and done.. then later on, tag partners and lovers.

"Sure got your pretty little attention, Edge." Randy smirked.

"Y'know, if you two lovebirds wanna go and do something more gross and disgusting than rub me, be my guest. Gerard can rub me." Jeff suggested.

"Psh. With his little hands?" Adam snorted.

Gerard gave Adam a dirty look and crossed his arms. "And just what's wrong with my hands?"

Adam stopped and blinked. He knew that prissy tone well. It was usually his own!

"Oh, fuck. You done it now. Shit, I have to deal with him. Thanks, Adds. Great going." Jeff said, easing over to his side.

"But, I didn't.." Adam blinked again.

Randy tsked and pulled his blonde to his feet. "C'mon, Brat. You done enough damage for one night."

"But I didn't do nothing!" Adam protested and allowed himself to be drug out. "Bye, Jeff. Bye, Gerard."

"See ya, guys." Randy said.

"Night, fellows." Jeff mumbled, sniffing dryly and sitting up. Gerard just waved them out and made sure the door was closed, secured and locked.

-xx-

Halfway down the hallway, Adam darted off, only to be caught by Randy.

"Hey, put me down!" Adam screeched as Randy picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying his wily blonde.

"Shh.. this is a hotel, people are trying to sleep." Randy scolded, smacking Adam on the butt.

Adam growled and pounded his fists on Randy's back, his long hair falling down over his head and shaking with every one of Randy's steps.

"Ooh, do that harder, baby. That feels nice." Randy purred, sitting Adam down. He held to the blonde's belt as he opened their door with the keycard.

"I'm not going anywhere." Adam giggled, allowing himself to be tugged along into the room.

Randy shut the door and hummed thoughtfully. "You've been such a bad little brat." He purred, leaning down to kiss Adam's neck. "Not wanting to work, abusing me. And what was that shit back there? Trying to get Jeff in the dog house? Naughty naughty boy.." He went back to the neck and Adam purred, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans. Randy had found his spot. Of course he always did.

"I've been so bad.. your bad little brat.. I need attention." Adam murmured.

"Oh, and you're gonna get it." Randy said coyly, reaching down to unfasten Adam's belt and pants.

"Oh, yes please.." Adam moaned, biting on his lips.

Randy smirked and Adam yelped as he was yanked around and jerked across Randy's lap as he sat down on the bed.

"Ooh, you bastard!" Adam shouted, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Ah-ah-ah, such language." Randy pushed the squirming blonde's pants down, holding him tightly with one arm, as the others hand hovered above Adam's bottom, wiggling fingers and threatening to ghost them over the skin before instead smacking Adam's left cheek hard with his palm.

The blonde flushed. "Randy! I... oh, you bitch!" He whimpered as the other bare cheek was slapped before being roughly palmed.

"Now, Adam, we both know that I'm not the bitch.." Randy chuckled.

Adam growled, it being turned into a moan as he was smacked again. He felt his cock twitch and knew Randy had to feel it against his leg. But Randy's hands felt so good on him. So strong, calloused, yet soft... and the way he handled him...

"You've been a bad little bitch, Adam..." Randy purred, swatting at Adam's rump with each word. "You know that?"

"Um, fuck.. yes.. so bad.." Adam whined, wiggling his hips in Randy's lap. "I deserve it harder.."

"You just enjoy this too much." Randy mused, sticking out his tongue and bringing the palm of his hand down across the curve of Adam's perfectly round ass. "I should find new ways to punish you, brat."

Adam groaned, arching up into Randy's hand as it rubbed across his hind end, feeling his fingers slip teasingly between his cheeks. "Please, baby.. I'll be a good boy.. just for you.. your good little bitch.."

"Hm.. you say that now.." Randy grumbled, starting to smack Adam's bottom repeatedly, hard and fast. That gorgeous butt was already turning red and Adam wriggling around, hard and flustered in his lap wasn't helping him... and those sounds Adam was making.. fuck!

"Uhm.. oh, fuck.. Randy, please.. uhm.. oh, baby, please.." Adam's fist tightened in the sheets. He was so damn hard and he knew Randy was too and oh, boy, the fucking he was about to get... "Please, Randy.. I'll be good.. turn me over.. and.. uhm.. fuck me.. please.."

Randy stopped slapping him and squeezed his reddened cheek before pushing him off his lap. "Nah. I think I'll give you a better punishment. I'm gonna take a walk."

Adam's jaw dropped as he watched Randy get up and actually head for the door. What? Really?

"Oh, no you don't!" Adam growled, getting up and pouncing on Randy's back.

-xx-

CM Punk had watched them in disgust. They didn't even know he was watching them. They just held to each other as they sat on a crate in the back, Jeff whispering something to Gerard, fucking happy smile on his face that made Punk sick. And Gerard would laugh. Stupid slut, he didn't seem to be aware that Jeff would drag him to hell. Jeff Hardy tainted whatever he touched. He was a disease that needed to be quarantined.

Punk studied Gerard's face. He'd come so far himself. Used to be nothing but a pill-head like Jeff. An alcoholic. Turned to harder shit. Clean for years. Like Punk dared to believe that. Not with him being Jeff Hardy's bitch. Jeff Hardy was a poison. And he'd poison everything he touched until he was disposed of.

Punk had to destroy Jeff from the inside out. All the taunts and ring attacks weren't enough. Punk had already been in trouble in the main office more than a few times. Of course they didn't like him speaking the truth and they damn sure didn't like their prized money-maker bitch getting hurt.

Punk watched as Jeff slid his arms around Gerard's waist, nuzzling his face in his neck, still whispering to him. Gerard bit his lip and looked around and for a second Punk was on-guard. But they were still unaware of their watcher.

Then Gerard slipped off the crate and got down in front of Jeff as he moved his hands to the front of his jeans. Jeff sat back and Punk saw Gerard's arm moving before he lowered his head, bobbing it. Punk grimaced. In fucking public? He snarled as he watched Jeff's fingers tangle in Gerard's hair, his head tilted back in a moan and he looked over to the side, nodding and wryly smiling like it was aimed at someone.

Punk shook his head, letting his eyes linger on Gerard's ass as it swayed in his bent over position, his legs spread. Some whores would do anything. The Straightedge Superstar had seen enough and crept away from his hiding place.

-xx-

Adam's mouth hung open. He dropped his papers on the floor. "Oh, my god! In public?"

"S'matter, Adam? The Rated-R Superstar ashamed? Thought you were into Live Sex and shit?" Jeff taunted, lifting his eyebrows.

Adam flushed again as Gerard raised up and moved. Jeff's pants were still zipped and he'd only been pretending.

"Wanna join?" Jeff cackled.

Adam tilted his head with a look of disapproval. "Dammit, you two. What if someone had been watching besides me?"

"That was to teach _you_ to not fucking spy on people." Jeff pointed and then folded his arms.

"I wasn't spying! I was standing over here, minding my own business, reading my schedule. I don't care what you do."

Jeff nodded. "Right. You're following me." He said, crossing his arms. And he had been noticing that Adam was in an awful lot of the places they had been recently.

Adam huffed, opened his mouth, closed it and put a hand on his hip. "No, I wasn't." It was the best he had right this second.

"You have been all day. I've saw you. Stalker. Imma tell Randy." Jeff nodded.

"I'm not stalking.. I just.. ugh. Fine, okay, yeah. But some of us are getting kinda worried, y'know. The Punk situation. We're kinda afraid he's gonna jump you in the parking lot or something."

"Awe, you're concerned. That's fucking adorable. I can handle myself, Adam." Jeff muttered. He hated when Matt made him feel like a baby. Now Adam was going to do it? Gerard had looked down and kept his gaze there. He thought maybe Adam wasn't so out of line with worry.

"Oh, yeah? Have you not been paying attention, Hardy?" Adam motioned toward the way to the ring. "We've all saw him jump you, get you in the ring and hit you with another GTS. Have all of those jacked your memory, or what?"

"Back off, Adam. I can handle him. He's nothing. Just another asshole running his mouth and saying I don't deserve shit and that I shouldn't be here. Another motherfucker who thinks I'll listen and run off with my tail between my legs. Punk doesn't own me or know me. He doesn't know shit." He had already decided days ago that he didn't want Adam's help and shoved the idea from his mind.

Adam stiffened. "He's dangerous, Jeff. Just watch out." He picked back up his papers and walked away. He had to call Randy anyway and make sure their plans for tonight were secure. Fuck Jeff Hardy. He was going to get seriously hurt and no one would be able to stop it.

Jeff scoffed. "What the hell does he know? He's not gonna start that mother-hen shit again just because he's older. He's just like Matt."

"That's a little harsh." Gerard muttered beside him.

Jeff shook his head. "Not like that. The way Matt used to be before he decided to be a blow hole. _Poor Little Jeff Hardy_, can't do nothing." He grimaced.

"I think Adam's just trying to look out for you. Your friends don't wanna see you hurt." He laid his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna get hurt." Jeff mumbled, chewing on his nail.

Gerard pulled back. "You've already been hurt! He's not gonna stop until.." He sighed. "I don't wanna see you get hurt. Punk's taking this shit way too far and I don't like it."

Jeff sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Please don't start with me right now. I don't know why every fucking thing has to be about CM Punk. He's just a tiny fragment of my life and that's because he can't fucking stay out of my goddamn business, so I don't wanna hear it."

Gerard nodded and looked down, wounded. "I'll be in the car. I need to make a call anyway."

Jeff sighed again as Gerard turned to leave. "Dammit, Gee. C'mon."

"It'll be fine, Jeff. Just letting it go." He said, still waking.

"Gerard. Gerard! God! Sonofabitch..." Jeff put his head in his hands. Great. Now he really was alone.

-xx-

Gerard stalked through the parking lot. He really wished Jeff would not be so fucking stubborn. He stopped and turned around as he thought he heard footsteps. Thought maybe Jeff was following him. Hmph, asshole wasn't even coming after him.

Well, good. He'd told him not to. He just needed to get to the car.

The car. The car. Where the fuck was the car? Fuck. He couldn't focus. He stopped again and rubbed his eyes. He had to calm down and think and stop being upset and he'd find the car.

But that was before something was tossed over his head and he was grabbed. He screamed for help and struggled, but his attacker was much stronger and simply drug him off and shoved him into what he assumed was the trunk of a car. He heard the lid slam in the darkness surrounding him and started pounding frantically on the roof of the trunk lid, kicking and shouting. But it was too late, he felt the car move and take off.

* * *

><p><strong>(twiddles thumbs) Yeah, someone usually gets snatched. We're fucking back to kidnapping. Hm, what's gonna happen to Gerard? (if you have to ask, u don't know me or my work very well) Disclaimer should have said 'Jeff getting rubbed'. Yes, I had to have a Jedam massage &amp; Adam got his spanking. Uh, if any facts are not straight, they're either not supposed to be, or well.. it's just fictional anyway. It's said often, but I worry... I wanted sex after the spanking, but I didn't want this chp to magically split into two like the last one did. There'll be more Redge sex to cum. ;) I promise.<strong>


	6. The Drugs Never Work

**LadyDragonsblood, I dunno who else it would've been :P I always enjoy writing Adam having that luscious bottom spanked. It needs to happen more. & more. & a little more, lol. Thanks, hun. redsandman99, thank you. JoMoFan-spot, chp 3, (giggles) I loves you too, sweetheart. It also lets me explore another side of Jeffrey; as a vulnerable top. & I don't think I want Gerard to be too over the top bottomish/victim here. He'll always be my bottom, but I don't wanna take all of his dignity. Well, I had Jeff fuck Mor's ass before & that turned out okay ;P Hehe, Adam has a wondrous ability to wrap his boys around his finger.. I'm so happy you're enjoying your Redge, doll. (snuggles) Thank you, precious. M.j's place, thank you, xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuz I Love All The Poison;<br>Chapter six/ 'The Drugs Never Work'  
>Rated; M L, S (kidnapping, rape, preachiness, bondage)**

"Adam!" Jeff stumbled through the back, shouting a little more frantically than he meant to at the blonde who was talking on his phone.

Adam glanced back and held up a hand. "Hold on a minute, Randy. Jeff's bellowing." He held his hand over the receiver. "What, Hardy." Hm, Hardy. Usually Adam addressed him as 'Hardy' when he was either being playful or being irritated with him.

"Gerard's missing. It's my fault. He got mad at me after you left, said he was going to the car, but he's not at the car, he's not in my locker room.. I've looked everywhere." Jeff panted, blurting everything out at once. He looked tired and stressed.

Adam's irritation dropped to concern. "Jeez, calm down, Jeff. I'm sure he just ran off to teach you a lesson. Have you tried calling him?"

"I have called him. Oh, god.. I should've went after him. What if..?" Jeff's eyes widened, a million bad possibilities running through his head.

"I don't think _he's_ that crazy, Jeff." They knew who the 'he' was and neither believed 'he' wasn't that crazy, but neither wanted to say it because they knew damn well the 'he' in question was indeed that fucking crazy.

"Just.. help me look, okay. I have to find him. I have to." Jeff muttered into his hands as he rubbed them over his face.

Adam sucked his lip back into his mouth and gave it a quick nibble before putting the phone back to his ear. "Randy, I'll have to call you back. Jeff needs my help. Keep a lookout for Gerard, alright."

"Why? What happened, Adam?" The gruff voice said on the other line.

"I'll explain later. If you see him, hold him and give me a ring. Bye, baby." Adam then hang up and followed Jeff to continue hunting.

-xx-

He was in there for what felt like hours. Scenarios of running out of oxygen because it was stuffy in the trunk and breathing was becoming difficult, and who had him, what they wanted with him, why he didn't have a bodyguard, or why he left Jeff... and a million other things ran rampant in his head.

Gerard felt around in the pitch-black of the trunk for anything he could use as a weapon- because he knew this car would stop soon and either he'd be left to slowly suffocate or that lid was going to come open. But to his disappointment, the trunk was completely empty except for the blanket that had been tossed over his head and his own body of course, that kept getting tossed around quite a bit as the car made stops and turns, sped up and slowed down. He thought about his phone and searched his pockets.. only to remember he'd left the damn thing back in Jeff's locker room. Fucking great. Gerard's head hit the side again and he grunted, panting a bit from trying to keep himself still and search the trunk too. He was burning up, sticky and his lungs were on fire. He'd tried to scream when the car stopped, hoping someone would hear him, but that was hopeless and just made him more miserable so he abandoned this.

When he felt the car stop a final time, he was drowsy and nearly out. He jerked awake as he heard the engine cut off and the squeaking of a car door opening and being slammed back shut again. Gerard swallowed and waited. It seemed like it was forever for whomever had him to walk from the door back to the trunk but finally he heard the trunk lid open. He lunged at the person he saw, but they were much bigger and had no problem manhandling him and knocking him out.

-xx-

"Why did I let him run off...?" Jeff growled, scratching at his face and hair in frustration. He felt like shit. If Gerard was just hiding to teach him a lesson, he was going to be pissed. This shit wasn't funny and his nerves were shot. But he doubted Gerard would do that to him. Gerard just didn't play tricks like that when it was something serious.

Adam looked down at his shoes, turning one up on its side. They had looked everywhere and asked pretty much everyone, but they couldn't find Gerard. Jeff was beating himself up and Adam just didn't know what to say. "Try calling him again...?" He suggested.

"I have! I've called him and called him. I've left message after message saying I'm sorry. I'm a terrible boyfriend!"

"Don't say that, he loves you."

"Yeah. And I bring him into this.. this world, this wrestling.. shit.. and I get him mixed in with my baggage and my shit and fucking Punk and I go out and drink and I just..." Jeff growled again and tugged at his hair. "If he has him, I'll fucking kill him, Adam."

Adam watched helplessly as Jeff jumped off the crate he was on and stalked off. The blonde only sighed and went after. Jeff really didn't need to be alone right now.

-xx-

Gerard groaned as he came to. His head was pounding and he was starting to seriously regret that walking off and letting it go thing. He was better off to argue with Jeff than be where he was right now. And that was, as he soon found out, tied to a musty bed in a dimly lit room. And the most perfect part of this tragedy was that CM Punk was looming over him.

"Glad you're awake. Did you have a nice nap? Bet your head hurts, bet you'd like some pain pills? Too bad."

"Fuck you. What the hell, man? Let me go! This a sick game to you?" Gerard snarled, pulling at the ropes that tied his wrists to the head board. That only hurt and dug into them. They were so thick and tight.

Punk shook his head. "No, Gerard. This isn't a game at all, this is serious."

"You're fucking crazy! Let me go! Jeff..?"

"Jeff?" Punk gave a dry laugh and sat down in a chair at the end of the bed. "Jeff isn't going to do a damn thing and he won't save you, he can't save himself. Only I can save you from this hell you're in."

Gerard let his head hit the pillow, groaning. "Do you listen to yourself? Do you seriously believe a damn word you say?"

Punk shrugged, his leg crossed. "I'm educating people."

Gerard's head raised back up. "People have a fucking right to chose who they wanna be. You have no right to tell them who to be or what to believe."

"They don't know any better. I'm here to help them." Punk shrugged again, his tone haggard and stoic.

"You call it helping? Hurting Jeff? That's helping him?" The bound man growled. The nerve of this fucker.

Punk sighed, picking absently at his nails. "Jeff is beyond my help. I have to rid the WWE of Jeff Hardy before I can help anyone else."

Gerard growled, teeth bared. "Jeff's gonna destroy you."

Punk was up quick, slapping Gerard across the face. "Jeff's going to destroy himself! I don't want him taking everybody else with him. Don't you see? He's poison. A cancer."

Gerard licked his lip, tasting blood where he was struck. "Jeff Hardy's the most amazing person I've ever known. He's beautiful and you don't know him. He's _my_ poison."

"Shut up! He has you brainwashed." Punk snarled, yanking at his own hair. Why didn't he see? Why couldn't they all see?

Gerard shook his head. "You'll never defeat him. You'll never stop him."

Punk leaned forward. "That's where you're wrong, Davis."

"Then what're you doing with me, asshole? I'm poison too."

Punk smirked cruelly. There was a flash of malice that shone from his olive green eyes. He leaned down and ran his fingers through Gerard's black hair. Not bothered by the smaller male flinching away.

"Don't fucking touch me." He growled.

"I'm going to cleanse you. I know what you've been doing with that filthy boyfriend of yours. It's time you were cleansed." He said stoically, reaching for Gerard's belt buckle.

Gerard's eyes had widened as soon as Punk said cleanse. There was this dark look in his eyes, vacant. No one was really home or driving. Gerard squirmed away, struggling against the restraints and only rubbing his wrists raw. "No.. no.. fucker.. don't fucking touch me! Stop!"

"Shh.. you're better than Jeff.. you could be so much better.." Punk cooed, getting his captive's pants unfastened and reaching his hand inside then to run his hand over the bulge concealed under underwear.

"Stop.. Jeff will kill you.. He'll find out.. I'll tell him.." Gerard ground out, hating being at this idiot's mercy.

"I count on it.." Punk grabbed the sides of Gerard's black jeans and jerked them down along with his underwear. He shoved Gerard's legs apart as the smaller man had closed them together and sat between his legs on the bed.

"Stop! You fucker! No.."

Punk ignored him, his face emotionless as he unfastened his own pants and took out his dick, stroking it slowly as he stared at the other man laying under him. Gerard was squirming, pleading, the defiance slowly seeping from the tone of his voice and being replaced with fear. The same fear Punk saw in those big hazel eyes. He had total control over him in this instance and that fueled him completely.

"I'm warning you.." The writer's voice trembled. "Warning!" He got louder as his legs were held apart. He didn't want this. This was a nightmare and he wanted to wake the fuck up and be back in Jeff's arms. Punk's hips were getting closer to his own, Gerard's eyes followed him, watching in anxiety. His heart was pounding and he felt so faint. "Warning, fucker. Don't you.." He trailed off in a scream as Punk forcefully entered him, excruciating pain cutting through him. He gasped, losing his breath. It hurt. It was dry and that fucking hurt. Jeff never fucked him dry. He prepped him and fucking used lube and took his time and fucking consideration.

But this goddamn bastard was hurting him. A jagged scream ripped from Gerard's throat as Punk pulled out and shoved back in, shifting his hips before doing so again. Gerard's teeth chattered under the pain, he tugged uselessly on the ropes, growls and broken whimpers escaping him as Punk started to slowly thrust. The sounds soon turned to open sobs and screams as he got harder.

"Does it hurt, slut? Huh?" Punk's nails dug into his thighs as he held them apart.

"Fu-fuck y-you.."

"Such a dirty mouth." Punk spat, loving that tortured cry he got as he shoved into him deeper. "You feel it..? Bet it feels like you're being split in two.. gutted..? Do you like cock splitting your ass in two..? Huh, slut..? Stupid bitch.." Punk growled, slapping at Gerard's head. The smaller man turned away, biting his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. "You're none worth it.. why do I bother with you? Because I care! That's why.. I care too fucking much! And you're ungrateful. All of you!" Punk ranted, deranged and wild.

Punk raised up, keeping his rough pace. His lips curling into a twisted scowl, eyes narrowed in determined disdain as he destroyed Jeff Hardy's lover. Some half-assed comic book writer wannabe. Puh.. Just another worthless waste of shit in his eyes.

"Fucker.. fucker.. fuck.. fu-" Gerard muttered, panting in agony. His eye lids fluttered. It was hard to focus. He winced as he felt Punk's semen burning his insides.

"Dirty whore.. you sicken me.." Punk pulled out, ripping another scream from Gerard. He didn't even let or force the slut to cum. Didn't want him too. Punk thought it might shame him. But the bitch might enjoy it, so why give him the satisfaction? He didn't deserve it. "Go ahead and tell Jeff. No one's gonna believe a couple of junkies." Punk whispered as he fixed his pants.

-xx-

Jeff sat with his hands in his hair, staring at the ground. Gerard had just disappeared. How could he let this happen?

Adam looked from Jeff to Randy. "We can't just leave him, Randy. Look at him."

Before Randy could agree or disagree or whatever he could've said, Jeff spoke up. "You guys go ahead. Don't let me ruin your night. I'm the screw-up here. I failed him."

"Jeffy, don't say that. We'll find him. It'll be alright." Adam comforted, going over to wrap his arms around Jeff. They neither believed a word of it right now.

"Just go. I appreciate you guys helping me. But I need to find him and I need to be alone." Jeff said, patting Adam's arm and then wiggling away from the taller man.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Randy asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Doesn't matter what I'm sure of." Jeff sighed sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it wasn't gonna be Jeff kidnapped &amp; raped. Those days are basically over for me. &amp; I hate the concept of Jeff w CM Punk w/ a flaming passion. They're feuding & enemies and they hate each other and that does not mean they have to fuck. & eh, I'm still torturing Jeff enough. It wasn't gonna be Adam kidnapped or raped either. I'll give the doll a much needed break from that & just let Randy have him for a bit. The rape scene was the first time I wrote Gerard raped- dunno why Punk got that fucking privilege- I just wanted to write him. I actually wrote the 1st chp & the rape scene in the same night, months ago. Chp 2-5 came along in between. I came back months later & typed it out, & I feel bad for it (hangs head). I've waited for weeks & still feel bad, lol. My poor boys. & ah, the character is only fictional. As for Punk, the point is, he's off his rocker. His motives only sound logical to him.**


End file.
